The invention relates to non-nucleoside derivatives as inhibitors of HCV replicon RNA replication. In particular, the invention is concerned with the use of heterocyclic compounds as inhibitors of subgenomic HCV RNA replication and pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds.
Hepatitis C virus is the leading cause of chronic liver disease throughout the world (N. Boyer et al., J. Hepatol. 2000 32:98-112). Patients infected with HCV are at risk of developing cirrhosis of the liver and subsequent hepatocellular carcinoma and hence HCV is the major indication for liver transplantation.
HCV has been classified as a member of the virus family Flaviviridae that includes the genera flaviviruses, pestiviruses, and hapaceiviruses which includes hepatitis C viruses (C. M. Rice, Flaviviridae: The viruses and their replication. In: Fields Virology, Editors: B. N. Fields, D. M. Knipe and P. M. Howley, Lippincott-Raven Publishers, Philadelphia, Pa., Chapter 30, 931-959, 1996). HCV is an enveloped virus containing a positive-sense single-stranded RNA genome of approximately 9.4 kb. The viral genome consists of a 5′ untranslated region (UTR), a long open reading frame encoding a polyprotein precursor of approximately 3011 amino acids, and a short 3′ UTR. The 5′ UTR is the most highly conserved part of the HCV genome and is important for the initiation and control of polyprotein translation.
Genetic analysis of HCV has identified six main genotypes which diverge by over 30% of the DNA sequence. More than 30 subtypes have been distinguished. In the US approximately 70% of infected individuals have Type 1a and 1b infection. Type 1b is the most prevalent subtype in Asia. (X. Foms and J. Bukh, Clinics in Liver Disease 1999 3:693-716; J. Bukh et al., Semin. Liv. Dis. 1995 15:41-63). Unfortunately Type 1 infection is more resistant to therapy than either type 2 or 3 genotypes (N. N. Zein, Clin. Microbiol. Rev., 2000 13:223-235).
Viral structural proteins include a nucleocapsid core protein (C) and two envelope glycoproteins, E1 and E2. HCV also encodes two proteases, a zinc-dependent metalloproteinase encoded by the NS2-NS3 region and a serine protease encoded in the NS3 region. These proteases are required for cleavage of specific regions of the precursor polyprotein into mature peptides. The carboxyl half of nonstructural protein 5, NS5B, contains the RNA-dependent RNA polymerase. The function of the remaining nonstructural proteins, NS4A and NS4B, and that of NS5A (the amino-terminal half of nonstructural protein 5) remain unknown. It is believed that most of the non-structural proteins encoded by the HCV RNA genome are involved in RNA replication.
Currently there are a limited number of approved therapies are currently available for the treatment of HCV infection. New and existing therapeutic approaches to treating HCV and inhibition of HCV NS5B polymerase have been reviewed: R. G. Gish, Sem. Liver. Dis., 1999 19:5; A. M. Di Besceglie and B. R. Bacon, Scientific American, October: 1999 80-85; G. Lake-Bakaar, Current and Future Therapy for Chronic Hepatitis C Virus Liver Disease, Curr. Drug Targ. Infect Dis. 2003 3(3):247-253; P. Hoffmann et al., Recent patents on experimental therapy for hepatitis C virus infection (1999-2002), Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 2003 13(11):1707-1723; M. P. Walker et al., Promising Candidates for the treatment of chronic hepatitis C, Exp. Opin. investing. Drugs 2003 12(8): 1269-1280; S.-L. Tan et al., Hepatitis C Therapeutics: Current Status and Emerging Strategies, Nature Rev. Drug Discov. 2002 1:867-881; J. Z. Wu and Z. Hong, Targeting NS5B RNA-Dependent RNA Polymerase for Anti-HCV Chemotherapy, Curr. Drug Targ.—Infect. Dis. 2003 3(3):207-219.
Ribavirin (1-((2R,3R,4S,5R)-3,4-dihydroxy-5-hydroxymethyl-tetrahydro-furan-2-yl)-1H-[1,2,4]triazole-3-carboxylic acid amide; Virazole®) is a synthetic, non-interferon-inducing, broad spectrum antiviral nucleoside analog. Ribavirin has in vitro activity against several DNA and RNA viruses including Flaviviridae (G. L. Davis. Gastroenterology 2000 118: S104-S114). Although, in monotherapy ribavirin reduces serum amino transferase levels to normal in 40% or patients, it does not lower serum levels of HCV-RNA. Ribavirin also exhibits significant toxicity and is known to induce anemia. Viramidine is a prodrug converted to ribavirin in hepatocytes Interferons (IFNs) have been available for the treatment of chronic hepatitis for nearly a decade. IFNs are glycoproteins produced by immune cells in response to viral infection. Two distinct types of interferon are recognized: Type 1 includes several interferon alphas and one interferon β, type 2 includes interferon γ. Type 1 interferons are produced mainly by infected cells and protect neighboring cells from de novo infection. IFNs inhibit viral replication of many viruses, including HCV, and when used as the sole treatment for hepatitis C infection, IFN suppresses serum HCV-RNA to undetectable levels. Additionally, IFN normalizes serum amino transferase levels. Unfortunately, the effects of IFN are temporary. Cessation of therapy results in a 70% relapse rate and only 10-15% exhibit a sustained virological response with normal serum alanine transferase levels. (Davis, Luke-Bakaar, supra)
One limitation of early IFN therapy was rapid clearance of the protein from the blood. Chemical derivatization of IFN with polyethyleneglycol (PEG) has resulted in proteins with substantially improved pharmacokinetic properties. PEGASYS® is a conjugate interferon α-2a and a 40 kD branched mono-methoxy PEG and PEG-INTRON® is a conjugate of interferon α-2b and a 12 kD mono-methoxy PEG. (B. A. Luxon et al., Clin. Therap. 2002 24(9):13631383; A. Kozlowski and J. M. Harris, J. Control. Release, 2001 72:217-224).
Combination therapy of HCV with ribavirin and interferon-α currently are optimal HCV therapy. Combining ribavirin and PEG-IFN (infra) results in a sustained viral response in 54-56% of patients. The SVR approaches 80% for type 2 and 3 HCV (Walker, supra). Unfortunately combination therapy also produces side effects which pose clinical challenges. Depression, flu-like symptoms and skin reactions are associated with subcutaneous IFN-α and hemolytic anemia is associated with sustained treatment with ribavirin.
A number of potential molecular targets for drug development as anti-HCV therapeutics have now been identified including, but not limited to, the NS2-NS3 autoprotease, the NS3 protease, the NS3 helicase and the NS5B polymerase. The RNA-dependent RNA polymerase is absolutely essential for replication of the single-stranded, positive sense, RNA genome. This enzyme has elicited significant interest among medicinal chemists.
Nucleoside inhibitors can act either as a chain terminator or as a competitive inhibitor that interfere with nucleotide binding to the polymerase. To function as a chain terminator the nucleoside analog must be taken up be the cell and converted in vivo to a triphosphate to compete for the polymerase nucleotide binding site. This conversion to the triphosphate is commonly mediated by cellular kinases which imparts additional constraints on any nucleoside. In addition this limits the direct evaluation of nucleosides as inhibitors of HCV replication to cell-based assays.
Non-nucleoside allosteric inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase have proven effective therapeutics alone and in combination with nucleoside inhibitors and with protease inhibitors. Several classes of non-nucleoside HCV NS5B inhibitors have been described and are currently at various stages of development including: benzimidazoles, (H. Hashimoto et al. WO 01/47833, H. Hashimoto et al. WO 03/0002s54, P. L. Beaulieu et al. WO 03/020240 A2; P. L. Beaulieu et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,281 B1; P. L. Beaulieu et al. WO 03/007945 A1); indoles, (P. L. Beaulieu et al. WO 03/0010141 A2); benzothiadiazines, e.g., 1, (D. Dhanak et al. WO 01/85172 A1; D. Dhanak et al. WO 03/037262 A2; K. J. Duffy et al. WO03/099801 A1, D. Chai et al. WO 2004/0526313, J. K. Pratt et al. WO 2004/041818 A1; J. K. Pratt et al. WO 2004/087577 A1), thiophenes, C. K. Chan
et al. WO 02/100851 A2); benzothiophenes (D. C. Young and T. R. Bailey WO 00/18231); β-ketopyruvates (S. Attamura et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,423 B1, A. Attamura et al. WO 00/06529); pyrimidines (C. Gardelli et al. WO 02/06246 A1); pyrimidinediones (T. R. Bailey and D. C. Young WO 00/13708); triazines (K.-H. Chung et al. WO 02/079187 A1); rhodanine derivatives (T. R. Bailey and D. C. Young WO 00/10573, J. C. Jean et al. WO 01/77091 A2); 2,4-dioxopyrans (R. A. Love et al. EP 256628 A2); phenylalanine derivatives (M. Wang et al. J. Biol. Chem. 2003 278:2489-2495).